Heartsworn
by kxkaos
Summary: What happens when an outcast from our world is thrust into the world of Krynn? What will she do? Where will she go? Guess you're going to have to read to find out. Rated K . Is that so far ch1 with my writing youll never know how far it'll get.
1. PointFive

^^^^^Yup. Its another fic I'm prolly not going to finish.

{I'm TOTALLY blocked on Leech, not to mention what I had stored on my Ipod is at my bfs lost somewhere}

This time its Dragonlance. Be prepared for massive OOCnes and massive OriginalStory screwage. and my OC. She's going to be a little weird.

not of Krynn.

and of my own design.

Her name is Kisandria Heartsworn.

[really Calleigh Evans]

Why? Because.

[That's my WoW character's name. and I like it]^^^^

Point Five

It never occurred to me, even as I sat in my dark room with my candles, how unusual I really was.

Most girls my age lived on their phones and computers, or would run off to the mall for the new fashions they just had to have. Not me. I was content to pick up a book or pop in a movie.

My favorite way of lighting up a room was candles. Not the harsh yellow light-bulbs that flickered unnaturally if something else was turned on. I didn't even enjoy my car. No matter how cute and adorable it was I couldn't wait to get down to the stables that was home to my horse. I occasionally took cattle-drive trips that 'city-folk', as the lead ranchers called them, would attend to get rid of stress. I wasn't a city-folk. When I went on drives I was one of them. Happy to be outdoors, sleeping under the stars with nothing but good friends to keep me company. Everyone my age thought I was strange. I only had a few good friends in high-school. But I lost them once I graduated.

They were the friends in my fantasy book club. I read the things that were too nerdy for the real mainstream. That only a few people in my school read. The main thing we read were the Dragonlance books. My father introduced them to me when I was ten, and they just kind of stuck. Sure we read other things, but more often than not it was Dragonlance. Tales, Chronicles, which ever came up really. We always went in order though.

But it was on one of those drives that brought me to the place of my dreams...


	2. Palanthas

^^^^^Kay point five was in 1st person but Im pretty sure the rest is going to be in third unless otherwise stated....... [if something needs 1st person for the emotions it will be done]^^^^^

One,.

Calleigh Evans adjusted the saddle on her horse and the group settled for the night. The cows were calm and the fire was roaring, but Calleigh didn't feel at ease. Once everyone had eaten and the ones not on watch were laying their bedrolls she approached Richard, their leader for this particular cattle drive.

"Hey Rich," she whispered, "I'm going to go set up out by the river about ten minutes out, just have someone wake me in the morning if I'm not already awake."

"Are you sure?" was his reply, "I don't think you should go out there alone, remember the last drive?"

"Yeah I know the coyotes." She snarked, "I've got my dagger. I'm sure I could handle a couple. Besides, I'm not going alone."

"The horse I know."

She smiled, "So we're at an agreement, I'll see you in the morning."

She was off.

The river was indeed ten minutes away. As soon as she arrived she took the saddle and its bags off her horse and rolled out her bed.

The moon was full that night as she layed under the stars, her horse grazing nearby.

It wasn't long till Calleigh, her head plopped on the saddle like a pillow, was asleep Much like the horse lying behind her.

Little did she know what was to await her in the morning.

As she slept red and black outlines appeared in the sky and the silver moon shone brighter. And, with a shooting star and a flash, she was gone

Daylight broke over the buildings in Palanthas to greet the world as people, already woken for the day, strolled past the girl in strange clothing, asleep in the middle of the square. The horse next to her was frightened, this wasn't anywhere he was used to. He whinnied as he nudged his rider awake.

"What?" She screeched, pulling her blanket up to her chin, "Okay I'm.... up?"

She looked around at the faces gawking at her and the buildings.

"What the...?" She scrambled to her feet and started saddling her horse, who was shifty the whole time.

Only when she had everything packed and set on her saddle did someone approach her. It was a young boy, barely eleven, finely dressed with hazel eyes and a question on his lips. 'He reminds me of my brother,' Calleigh thought.

"Why where you sleeping in the square?" He asked her.

Before she could answer him a stern looking woman, equally dressed, hurried over to him and grabbed his hand.

"What have I told you about speaking to strangers, Elias?" She started walking away with the still curious boy in tow when Calleigh stopped her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She said, standing straight.

The woman gaped at her, "I don't address street urchins."

"Ma'am," Calleigh continued, "Could you tell me what city this is, please?"

The woman's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her skull.

"Are you mad, girl?"

"My name is Calleigh, not girl, and sometimes I wonder the same thing."

The woman started back a bit, never having been so rudely spoken to in her life, "Well, Calleigh," she squished her face as one would after smelling rotten milk, "You're in Palanthas."

"Thank you," Calleigh said confused.

After a few moments of shock she finally came to her senses and started moving south. From what she new, If this was really Palanthas and if the building in front of her really was the palace she needed to go south and right to the shops. She knew hwy she was getting stares from those around her. It was her attire. She needed a plan and fast. She had a few valuable possessions she had in her packs, a few she could part with, along with some gold she found in a river the day before. She knew what she was going to do. There was a certain spot in the west of the city she just had to see.

Through the hustle and bustle of the city she made it to the Merchandising district just before noon and it only took a few moments to find the right store, tucked away in a corner.

A bell rang as she opened the door. A young girl with a bright face popped her head over the counter from where she was kneeling.

"Can I help ye miss?" she asked adjusting her dirt coated skirt.

"Yeah. Clothes. I don't have any money but I have this." Calleigh opened her hand to reveal the small stones of gold she had found in the river the day before.

"Pure gold, Miss?"

"Yup."

"Alright," she said shrugging, "Names Ali."

Shoot, Calleigh thought, name? name? name? Bingo.

"Kisandria."

"What be ye lookin fer, Kisandria?"

"Pants, Shirt, boots, No Dresses I have a horse to ride."

It didn't take long for the young shop-keep to find something suitable for Calleigh, er, Kisandria to wear. Ali also threw in a riding cloak.

"Ye look like a warrior mage ye do." Ali commented after Kisandria emerged from the dressing room.

Kisandria laughed at the thought. Looking in a full length mirror she agreed. The whole ensemble was black, even the boots. She ended up being talked into what Ali called a saberists dress, its neckline all too flattering on her chest. The slits from the waist down coupled with the form fitting pants made it easy for riding. The boots laced all the way up her calf and the riding cloak completed it all.

"You know," Ali said after a while, "There's a weapon-smith down the street. He's young, but a damn good sword maker. He specializes in light-weight women's weapons. You should go down there. Tell him I sent you and you'll get a great price."

"Speaking of money," Kisandria said paying Ali what was owed, "where can I get all this gold traded for actual currency?"

"Up the street and over a block. Can't miss it, outside is a giant, wooden, silver coin dangling in front."

Kisandria thanked her newest acquaintance and left the small shop. When she got outside she didn't like what she saw. A group had gathered around where she tethered her horse, two shady looking men were trying to get close enough to the stallion but he would have none of that. One of the horse-thieves had a fresh shoe impression on his bare chest and the other looked like he had a broken arm. NO one looked ready to jump in and save the animal from this harassment.

"HEY!" Kisandria yelled, pushing her way through the crowd.

The two men spun around to take down who decided to try and stop them. The girl already had her long dagger drawn from its sheath at her left hip.

"Get away from my horse, now!" She growled, lightning in her eyes.

"Oh-ho-ho. Look what we have here. " Shirtless said, "Missy's trying to stop us."

"My name is Kisandria Heartsworn and you WILL step away from my horse"

The two men shifted their stance from the horse to the girl. Shirtless made the first move and she easily moved to the side tripping the large man into the crowd of gathering townsfolk. The one with the broken arm actually pulled out a weapon and tried to swing at her, his left arm was clearly not his dominate sword arm. He missed and Kisandria simply kicked him roughly into his advancing accomplice. She quickly turned to her horse and swung into the saddle.

"See ya, boys!" She mocked as she kicked the horse to a gallop, people parting like the Red Sea to avoid being horseshoe gunk.

She didn't stop until she had wound her way around the block and spotted the currency exchange. This time she wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey kid." She whistled to a small boy looking for mischief.

"Yeah," he quipped, "whatddya want?"

"I'm going in there to change out some gold," Kisandria explained, "Keep an eye on my horse for me and I'll give you something for it when I come back out."

"Sure." the kid looked innocent enough.

Kisandria went around to a small bag on the saddle and emerged with some sugar cubes.

"Here kid, hold your hand out flat when you give them to him. He doesn't want your fingers and won't feel too happy if he accidentally bites them off."

"He'd do that?" The kid's eyes grew round.

"Oh yeah. He's a quick eater and isn't too careful."

If it were possible, the kid's eyes grew rounder. Kisandria laughed and proceeded to the shop, leaving the kid eyeing the horse suspiciously.

"Hello Miss," someone said from a back room, hearing the bell.

"How'd you know I wasn't male?"

"Women have a way of opening doors,"the voice said again, it's owner emerging from a clothed doorway, "What can I do for you?"

She pulled the gold stones out of a pouch she took off the saddle.

"Oh," the old man said, "Where's you find this nice handful of gold?"

She shrugged, "In a river not too far from here." It really wasn't a whole lie. "It's all I could find"

"Well, let's see," he said counting the pieces, "You have about 15 little stones here. Each one about 2 gold a piece what do you say to 35 gold pieces for this lot?"

"Make it 50 and we have a deal."

He frowned, "40."

"47."

"45."

She grinned triumphantly, "Deal."

She walked out of the shop happily, her pouch jingling, but her happy feeling suddenly sunk. What is it with people and my horse today? She thought angrily stepping over to the Mage petting her horse.

"Excuse me," she growled, "can I help you with something? Where the hell did the kid go?"

The dark mage simply ceased the petting of her horses nose and looked at her. She was slightly taken aback. He was attractive, she'd give him that, but what was he doing with her horse?

"He left the horse as soon as he noticed me walking down the street," he said coolly, "He's a beautiful animal. Mind if I ask his name?"

What is with this guy? "Yes, I do mind if you ask his name."

She couldn't put her finger on it but this guy reminded her of someone she thought she knew, but then again she didn't know many people.

"Then I shall be on my way, Lady."

As soon as he came he was gone again.

"Well that was odd," She whispered to her horse before mounting and riding off down the street.

It was nearing dark and she needed to find an inn...

^^^OOOOooOOO. Hahaha. I bet you ALL know who that dark mage-y guy was. What's up with Kisandria/Calliegh you ask? Well. The way she normally speaks is already kinda like the manner of speech in the DL books. All. OldWorldy. So she just kicked it up a notch, just to try and fit in.

The last thing she wants is Kryyn finding out she's not from their world.

Reviews are helpful.

Wanted NEEDED

I know. I use too many commas. and I don't have spell check on this computer program so any spelling errors you find please tell me and Ill try to go back and fix it. Im major spelling/grammar police IRL soo.....^^^^^


	3. Certifiable

^^^ You may be wondering. 'Whats with the directions?' Yeah. I'm like a really big dork. and so was my dad in HS. [he got me into the books] he has this old Krynn Atlas thing and its got like EVERYTHING.

It even shows you the inside of buildings and stuff. Constellations, Mt Nevermind Etc. So yeah. If I say something is somewhere in a Tower or Building believe me. :3

In other news if you are reading this and liking it/not liking it. TELL ME there's this awesome green button I'd love for you to push! I'm pretty sure anon reviews are allowed. Please. I need to know if your guys like it or I'm just writing this for myself.^^^^^

TWO

The sun was barely visible over the buildings by the time she had found an inn and boarded her horse. She laughed at the name of inn she discovered. Argent Night. When she walked in all eyes were on her. The strange new face in a room full of regulars. She wasn't phased by their stares.

"I need a room," she said walking straight up to the barkeep.

He gave her the once over and nodded, "Room 10. Up the stairs last door on your right. 50 silver."

She handed him the coins and he handed her the key to the room.

It wasn't really what she had expected. She was thinking it was going to be nothing more than a small bed in a small room. She was wrong. The bed was decent size, covered in a warm enough black comforter. The window actually had drapes drawn across and there was a dresser of some unknown, dark wood.

People must say here for long periods of time, Kisandria thought putting down the bags she pulled off the saddle.

It didn't take her long to settle into the bed and fall asleep, hand on her dagger under the pillow.

The next morning she awoke with a renewed vigor. She jumped out of bed in the clothes from the day before and looked out the window. At this fifth story height she was able to see the street below and down each direction. From there she saw the men hiding in the shadows, watching the inn where she stayed.

"Looks like its time to go." she mused to no one.

Boots on her feet and bags on her back she flew down the stairs three at a time eager to move on from the inn, and the characters watching its entrance.

"Leavin' early?" the barkeep asked as she fished out the key and handed it over, "Where to?"

"Ah, someplace few would dare go."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes. And Ill give you a hint. Its big, black, and it's here in Palanthas."

The keep, realizing her newest destination, simply gaped at her retreating back.

As soon as she stepped outside the ones in the shadows tensed to follow her, around the back of the inn to the stables.

"Get the black one for me, kid," she said without introduction to the stable boy, flipping him a silver coin.

"Yes, ma'am." he said stowing it in his pocket.

The kid went to retrieve her horse and she was fully aware of the growing presence of unanimity. Her hand never left the hilt of her dagger. I need to get to that weapon smith, she thought to herself and the bow came for the barn, her horse already saddled.

"There you are," she said.

The horse shook the reins from the child's hand and trotted over to his master.

"It's okay," she told him, "He's just happy to see me."

The boy nodded and she quickly got to attaching the saddlebags and her unused bed roll. She was halfway down the block before any of the ones stalking her could muster enough gall to attack.

In lieu of recent events she decided to ride, at full gallop, not to the weapon smith, but to a certain tower she desperately wanted to visit.

She stopped her horse just outside the forest, well, he had stopped of his own volition. Too terrified to continue.

"Oh C'MON!" she bellowed, "I told you what we were doing and you were all for it."

The horse looked at her with a look that said 'I'm so so sorry.'

"Nothing's going to eat you," she explained to him, "If you fear them, then yeah, they'll eat you. BUT. You just have to be better than them. It's one of those mind over matter things. REMEMBER? Like the bridge that one time."

She was too busy talking to the horse to notice the old man approaching her, or the shadow looking at her from is window in the tower.

"Master," he said entering Raistlin's study.

"What, Apprentice?" came a rough voice.

"There's a girl attempting to enter the forest."

"Don't worry about her, she'll never make it past the first trees."

The apprentice shrugged and went back to his studies. But only if he had continued to watch the girl he would have seen her disappear into the grove.

Kisandria looked at the old man whispering to her. Whispering a warning.

"That's not a place for a young girl and her horse," he said, "things live there that are unspeakable and the man who is master is ruthless to those who disrupt him. Go back to where you came from, young one."

"I know what lurks in the shadows of that tower, that forest," she scoffed, "I know of its master. And I am not afraid."

The horse bobbed his head, as if in an agreement.

"Very well." the old man said solemnly, "May the Gods watch over your soul."

And he walked away.

"That was odd," she said to her steed.

She glanced at all the people in the street staring at her wide eyed.

"What?!" she yelled with venom, "Yeah, I'm going in there, get over it."

Everyone stopped staring at her and continued about their business.

"Ready?" Kisandria asked. The horse sighed.

Meanwhile in the building in to the south of the central plaza, Astinus wrote in his book.

His pen scrawled, 'Kisandria Heartsworn and her horse, Raistlin, enter the Shoikan Grove to visit Raistlin Majere and his apprentice, Dalamar Argent.'

He sighed, "That girl is certifiable if you ask me."

^^^yeah. last line was a bit ooc for Astinus. But I giggled. Reviews plz. I know there are people reading this. I LOOK AT THE COUNTER! lol. plz review it would mean the world to me. I love my readers and I want to hear from them. :3 and yeah its short :( but i thought this was a good place to end this chappy.^^^^


	4. Intriguing

^^^^^ **Sigh** I've got so much for this story jumbling around in my head and Ive got NO idea how to bring it from one to the next. AH!^^^^^

Three.

Kisandria Heartsworn and her horse, Raistlin, trod softly on the path to the tower. Eyes shifting to and fro, they were worried about the things that haunted the Shoikan Grove. Not scared or frightened, just worried.

"This place is weird," she whispered, "I don't know what everyone talks about, it's not that bad."

The horse shook his head, 'yes it is' he thought, but his master would never know that.

At their slow walking pace it was taking them forever and a day to actually emerge at the gate.

"Wanna run?" she asked jumping into the saddle.

They were off like lightning. Their gallop only took them a few more minutes to see the gate ahead of them. They were finally out of the Grove, both heaving a sigh of relief.

Being right underneath it the tower looked bigger then it had on the otherside of the Grove. Kisandria let out a great, long whistle. She dismounted and strode her way to the gate, reaching out her hand in amazement. It was cold, she could feel that without even touching it, and when she did the breath was pulled from her lungs. It was as though she were placing her hand upon a glacier in the frozen Antarctic. As quickly as the gate would allow she pushed it open, just enough for her and her horse to get through, and just as quickly she closed it. She approached the door into the tower, marveling at the runes carved into its surface.

"It seems so tiny compared to the rest of the tower," she breathed to no one.

It took her a few minutes to gather her courage, but she finally banged on the door with a closed fist. It only took half as long for the door to open antagonizeingly slow. When it was finally open and she saw who came to greet her she let out a gasp of shock.

"YOU!" She yelled pointing at Dalamar, "You were in the market yesterday."

"Indeed." was his simple reply.

"You scared off the kid looking after my horse and now I know why."

"Why are you here?" He asked her, his eyes boring into her's as if he could read it from her mind.

"Easy. I'm here to see you and your shalafi." her grin crinkled the corners of her eyes and seemed to cover half her face.

Dalamar contemplated this fact for a moment before speaking, "Very well."

"What should I do with him?" She pointed a thumb over her shoulder at her horse.

"Bring him in. We have no stables. He should be fine in one of the lower rooms."

She turned to her animal, "Behave."

That said, before she could blink Dalamar spoke the words of magic and they were suddenly in a large room on the first story of the tower. Horse-Raistlin exhaled in shock, pulling at his reins slightly.

"Easy, Raist," she whispered, turning to run a calming hand on his nose.

Her comment did not go unheard by Dalamar.

"What is his name?" His voice held disbelief and amusement.

"Uhm, Raistlin?"

He chuckled, "Interesting."

Kisandria raised an eyebrow at him, "Tell the real Raistlin and I'll kill you."

"No, no. You're going to be the one to tell him."

"Like hell I am," she screeched, turning to unsaddle the Horse-Raistlin.

Dalamar chuckled again and patiently waited for her to unsaddle and brush her horse.

"Done!" She said triumphantly, raising her arms in the air.

"Finally." Dalamar breathed and went back to the spell that would take them to just outside Raistlin's study.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of that." Raistlin heard a giggling voice outside his study exclaim.

Then a knock came to the door, his apprentice's voice floating in after it, "Shalafi?"

The master of the tower beckoned them into his study. Dalamar opened the door and waited for Kisandria to enter. 'Here we go,' she thought, holding her breath.

She saw him as she entered. Just as she had expected. The pained lines on his face, the cold calculating eyes, even the bony hands that gripped his staff as he stood. 'Although the books don't do him much justice,' she thought stopping in the middle of the room.

"Who is this?" Raistlin demanded upon seeing the hooded figure walk into his study ahead of Dalamar.

Dalamar opened his mouth to speak but the girl got there before him.

"My name is Kisandria Heartsworn," she said boldly walking up to him. Only the desk between them.

Her excitement was bubbling over. Dalamar the Dark, Argent, Nightson, whatever you wanted to call him and Raistlin Majere, the Master of Past and Present, both in the same room with her. The cool, collected calm she had called to her since discovering where she was, was starting to break away.

"This is the girl I told you about earlier, the one attempting to enter the forest."

Raistlin looked at the girl, almost in shock, "How did you make it past the Grove?"

She shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure. I've heard the stories, of the creatures in there making anyone who walked its path without invitation making the person one of them. I'm surprised nothing happened."

"Did you not feel the fear the Grove emanates?"

"No. I was scared, just worried."

Raistlin looked at the girl, trying to see all of her face but most of it was hidden in the shadows from the fire. He only caught pieces at a time.

"Lower your hood girl, " he commanded, no one was going to hid their face from him in HIS tower.

Kisandria hesitated a few moments and lowered her hood.

Even though Dalamar had seen her the day before he was still impressed with her beauty, although he didn't show it. Raistlin on the other hand did not conceal his reaction with the expertness he usually contained. His jaw dropped slightly as he saw her beauty. Even with his accursed sight he did not see her body wither and decay. He marveled at the blue of her eyes as they darted from him to Dalamar.

"What are you?" he asked her, not looking away.

"Okay," she said, "staring is rude. Both of you. And, what? I'm human just like you, Raistlin. A bit less magical and terrifying but human."

"I'm terrifying to you?" he asked slightly amused, a smirk crawling to his lips, "You pass the Grove with as little as a shudder and you find me terrifying?"

"Not really you. More the things I know you can do."

She stood up straighter, as if challenging him to question her resolve, but he merely smirked and continued his questioning.

"Where do you come from? Kisandria, was it?"

"Yes. Uhm."

She hadn't thought this through. The last thing she wanted or needed was the greatest Archmage ever of Kryyn to know she was from another world.

"Haven."

"Really?" He was intrigued more and more every second by this girl, "I've been to Haven many a time and I never once heard talk of the family Heartsworn."

She hated how his eyes seemed to read her mind and see through her lies, "my family kept to themselves. Very protective of each other. Especially of me, being their only child."

"How do you come to be here now, if they are so protective? You're a long way from Haven."

"I ran off. Cut off from the family when I was 16. I would have rather traveled than be married off."

"I see." He wasn't finished questioning her, "You came through the Grove fairly quick. It takes longer for someone usually even if they have my blessing."

"I rode on horseback."

Dalamar smirked, "Ask he horse's name, Shalafi."

Raistlin looked to the girl waiting but her attention was on Dalamar. Eyes wide with anger.

"I'll kill you, elf!" she hissed at the chuckling apprentice.

"Tell me." Raistlin said quietly.

"Myhorse'snameisRaistlin." she said quickly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're part gnome." Dalamar mused.

"You take great pleasure in my amusement," she said before turning back to Raistlin, "My horse's name is Raistlin."

Raistlin's eyebrows shot up, "Is it now?"

"Yup." Kisandria squinted her eyes closed in embarrassment.

"Well," he said thinking of the time he's been away from his books, "Dalamar. Take her to a room. She intrigues me. I'll keep her here for a while."

The last thing she saw before the dark elf lead her from the study was Raistlin's smirking face.

A smirk she'd never thought she'd see.

^^^^^There you go. uhm. yeah. This is one of those. I have stuff in my mind but i don't know how to get there from where I'm at and I'm just blowing smoke out my butt on this chap. But I actually like how it turned out. I'm not usually this active and outputty on a story but I'm eager to get through it. Ive had DL stories in my head before and Ive just never gotten them out. :3 Who else saw that he'd be able to see her as everyone else would?

REVIEW PLEASE!^^^^^


End file.
